The present invention relates to article carriers and more particularly to multiple rail article carriers and to adjustably positionable brackets therefor.
Luggage racks, ski racks, bicycle carriers and similar carriers for mounting to the exterior sheet metal of motor vehicles are well known and have been disclosed in various forms. Many comprise two or more longitudinal parallel slat assemblies fastend to the trunk or to the roof or to a similar flat exterior sheet metal surface of a motor vehicle. Two or more transverse rails are supported above the sheet metal surface by brackets mounted to the slat assemblies. Some article carriers have brackets allowing adjustability of the spacing between transverse rails. Examples of such article carriers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,253,755; 3,554,416; 4,099,658; 4,106,680; and 4,132,335. While such devices may function satisfactorily, some involve a substantial number of components and are subject to a considerable amount of wear, particularly where threaded members are used to lock the brackets in position.
The environment in which article carriers are used is far from ideal. They are subject to vibrations, to mositure, and to a wide range of temperatures. Furthermore, they must endure road dirt and atmospheric contaminants.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article carrier having an adjustably positionable bracket comprised of few parts. It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustably positionable bracket for an article carrier which bracket is not susceptible to vibrating loose or becoming loose after repeated cycles of locking and unlocking. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustably positionable bracket for an article carrier that permits rapid removal of the brackets and the transverse rails when the article carrier is not in use. A still further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustably positionable bracket for an article carrier which bracket may be reliably locked in position with a minimum amount of effort by the operator.